Incomplete Without You!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: I Wanna Hold You Tight And Never Let You Go. a birthday gift for someone so close to my heart that is my ishu... my icecream... sorry for being late sweetie... we (me and v) loves you jaan... a joint venture by us... hope you like it... review if you wish to...


_**Hey Folks.**_

 _ **A Short OS As A Birthday Gift For My Soul Sis, My Jaan, My Life, My Ice-Cream, My Ishu...**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Ice-cream... Thoda Late Hu But Finally Posting It...**_

 _ **I Know I Am Damn Late But I Am Posting It At 11:59 pm Due To A Reason. I Truly Completed It 4 Hours Ago... Sorry Ishu... Hope You Like It...**_

 _ **Ishu... I Miss You A Lot Yaar, Our Late Night Chats, Our Paagalpan And All... You Are One Of The Sweetest Person I Have Ever Met And This Birthday Of Yours Is Hell Lucky For Me... Reason Is That I Got Selected In JEE Advanced And Got A Rank 627. Love You Loads Ishu. Thanks For Being My Friend. Please Come Back Soon...**_

 _ **A Joint Venture By Me And V... Hope You Like It.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Love Is Not Something That You Find, It Is Something That Finds You."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BOY's POV:**_

 _ **It Was A Bright Day. Sun Was Shining Brightly And Wind Was Blowing Lightly. I Was Back To The Place Which I Left 12 Years Ago.**_

 _ **This Place Hasn't Changed Even A Bit. The Same Rush, Same Streets, Same Chawls, Everything Was Just Simply The Same.**_

"Mumbai Hasn't Changed... Not Even A Bit." _**I Thought.**_

 _ **The Sun Started Disturbing Me So I Raised The Wind Shield.**_

 _ **While I Was Looking Towards The Streets Of Mumbai, I Was Being Continously Remembered About Her.**_

 _ **It Has Been 12 Years Since I Last Met Her. For Her This Place Was Just Everything. She Never Wanted To Leave Mumbai. Her Dreams Started From Mumbai And Ended At Mumbai. For Her, I Was The Most Important Person And For Me She Was Everything.**_

 _ **Everything Was Just Perfect. I Promised Her That I Won't Leave Her In Any Case And I Was Fulfilling It But That Day Came Like Wind And Me And My Family Had To Shift To New York Because Of Dad's Work. I Couldn't Tell Her That I Am Leaving Because I Knew That She Will Stop Me And If She Will Stop Me, I Won't Be Able To Leave Mumbai. My Rest Of The Studies Were Completed In New York. I Finally Got My Job And By Putting Some Efforts I Got My Job In Mumbai. So, I Am Back Where I Left My Heart, My Life, My Best Friend.**_

"Now That I Am Here, I Will Fulfill My Promises. I Won't Leave Her Alone In Any Case Now. But... Is She Living Here As Yet? And Even If She Is Living Here, Does She Remembers Me? If She Remembers Me, Then Won't She Be Angry With Me? After All I Left Her All Alone. She Needs Me The Most As She Always Said But I Wasn't There With Her For 12 Years." _ **I Said. I Was Disappointed. I Left The Girl That Meant Everything To Me. She Must Have Cried So Much. She Must Have Asked About Me So Much. I Promised Her That I Would Always Be There By Her Side, No Matter What. I Promised Her That I Won't Leave Her Alone In Any Case But I Only Left Her. I Wanna Meet Her And Hold Her Tightly And Never Let Go.**_

 _ **Soon, I Reached To Flat Provided By My Office Where I Was To Live. I Remeber This Place Also And Just Two Lanes Later Is Her House.**_

"I Will Meet Her For Sure But For Now I Need To Take Bath And Get Ready." _**I Said To Myself And Then Went Inside The Flat. It Was A Well Furnished And Good Flat. It Had More Than Enough Space For Just One Residence. I Loved It.**_

 _ **I Got Fresh Soon And Started Arranging My Belongings.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SOME OTHER PLACE IN MUMBAI..**_

 _ **A Girl Was Sitting With Her Diary. Since The Day He Left Her, She Started Writing Diary As She Needed Someone For Letting Her Heart Out.**_

 **"Dear Diary,**

 **One More Birthday Is About To Come, In Just Few Hours But This Birthday Is Also Going To Be Without Him. I Miss Him A Lot. Please God, Send Him Back To Me. I Wanna Hear His Voice, I Wanna Hug Him And Cry. I Don't Wanna Let Him Go Again. Please Send Him Back. I Need Him. I Want Him Back. I Miss Him. Hope This Year I Meet Him Again But Please God** _ **Har Baar Ki Tarah Mera Hope Mat Todna.**_ **I Am Literally Dying To Meet Him. I Just Hope That Wherever He Is, Is Fine And He Remembers Me As Yet...** _ **Just Hope.**_

 **Anyways, Need To Leave.**

 **Will Write Later. 😊**

 **-** _ **ISHA**_ **"**

 _ **She Closed Her Diary And Started Thinking About Him.**_

 _ **Her Mom Called Her To Inform That She Was Going To Market To Purchase Something.**_

 _ **SCENE SHIFTS ~**_

 _ **BOY's POV:**_

 _ **I Was Going To Meet Her... Finally! After 12 Years. This Feeling Was So Special.**_

 _ **I Was Finally In The Lane Where My Princess And I Grew Older, Where We Shared A Lots Of Memories. With Every Step, My Heart Started Beating Faster. I Don't Know Why But I Was Nervous... Hell Nervous.**_

 _ **I Came Very Close To Her House. Thoughts Like**_ _'Kya Wo Yahaan Rehti Hai Abhi Tak?', 'Kya Wo Mujhe Pehchaanegi?', 'Wo Mujhse Naraaz To Nahi Hai Na?'_ _ **Etc Came In My Mind. Just When I Spotted Her Mom. I Was So Happy To See Her After So Long. She Used To Treat Me Like Her Own Child. She's Sugary Sweet. I Directly Went Near Her.**_

 _"Aunty, Pechaana Mujhe? I Am KAVIN. Aapka Neighbor Hua Karta Tha And ISHA Ka Best Friend."_

 _"Kavin! Oh. My. God... Beta, Tum Sachme Yahaan Waapas Aagaye? Tumhaare Mom And Dad Kahaan Hai?"_

 _"Aunty Wo Log New York Me Hi Hai. Meri Job Yahaan Lagi Hai To I Am Here Again. Aunty, Wo... Ummm... Ish-Ish Kaisi Hai? I Mean Itne Saal Ho Gaye Hai Without Seeing Her. Wo Theek Hai Na? Main Yaad Hu Use? Wo Roti To Nahi Hai Na Because Of Me?"_

 _"Kavin Beta, Jab Tum Gaye The, Tab Puri Lane Ko Sir Pe Utha Liya Tha Usne. She Was Mentally Disturbed At That Time. Tumhe Bhulne Ke Baare Me Wo Sapne Me Bhi Nahi Soch Sakti. Bhagwaan Se Bas Ek Hi Cheez Maangti Hai... YOU. She Says That She Is INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU...! She Started Writing Diary Since The Day You Left Mumbai. Haan, Sabko Dikhaane Ki Koshish Bohot Ki Hai Ki Tumhe Bhool Gayi Hai Wo But I Know Wo Tumhe Nahi Bhool Sakti... Kabhi Nahi. Roti Bhi Hogi... But Sabke Saamne Kabhi Nahi. She Needs You Badly. Please Kavin, Being Her Mother I Can't See Her In Pain. So Can I Just Ask You For Something? Don't Leave Her Again Please. This Time She Will Break Down Completely... May Be Because She Loves You. Even She Is Aware Of The Fact That She Feels Something For You But She Is Just Too Scared To Admit It... Don't Know Why But She Is Scared To Admit. I Don't Know What's In Your Heart But Please Just Don't Leave Her This Time Or Else Just Don't Meet Her Please. And I Know That Even You Wanna Be With Her. Just Figure It Out By Your Own Beta. May God Bless You."_ _ **Her Mother Said This To Me With So Many Hopes And So Much Care And After Saying All This, She Left. She Is Really Sweet.**_

 _ **Whatever She Said Was True. But Truly My Ears Were Glued To The Sentence 'SHE LOVES YOU'. Really? Is This Love? If It Is Love Then Even I Do Love Her... Madly And Unconditionally... I Wanna Tell This To Her Right Now But I Controlled Myself As I Planned Something Else. Tomorrow Is Ish's Birthday And Now It Will Be Her Best Birthday. I Smiled And Turned Around And Went Back To My Flat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NEXT DAY...**_

 _ **KAVIN's POV:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **It Was 12 June, Sunday. The Most Special Day Was Here. I Waited For So Many Hours. Okay, Okay, I Admit I Had To Wait For 11 Hours Only But They Seemed Like 11000 Hours To Me.**_

 _ **I Again Went To That Lane And Again That Stupid Feeling Of Nervousness Was There And Chill Went Down My Spine. Still, I Was Excited Too.**_

 _ **I Reached Her House. My Shivering Hands Reached The Bell And I Pressed The Bell.**_

 _ **An Extremely Beautiful Girl With Long Hairs Touching Her Waist With Beautiful And Dark Eyes, Wearing A White Crop Top With A Grey Colored Heart In The Middle And Black Denim Shorts. No Makeup And All... She Was A Natural Beauty. I Couldn't Stop Staring At Her.**_

 _"Ohh Mister, Back To Earth Please. Who Are You? Whom Do You Want?"_ _ **With Her Voice I Came Out Of My Trails Of Thoughts.**_

 _ **Her Voice Was As Beautiful As Her. I Was Sure It Was Her As Some Traits Matched With The LITTLE ISH...**_

 _"Ish... I Am Kavin. Remember Your Kavu?"_ _ **I Asked.**_

 _ **ISHU's POV:**_

 _"Ish... I Am Kavin. Remember Your Kavu?"_ _ **He Asked.**_

 _ **The Moment He Introduced Himself, My Mouth Was Left Open, I Was Taken Aback. Kavin, I Mean My Kavu, Who Used To Call Me ISH Was Back, On My Birthday? Really? Was It A Dream? No... It Wasn't... He Was Standing Infront Of Me. A Few Tears Escaped And I Guess He Noticed. I Wanted To Hug Him Tightly Then And There But I Decided Something Totally Opposite.**_

 _"Kavin? Kavu? Kon Ho Tum? I Don't Remember You. Do I Know You?"_

 _"Ish, What Are You Saying Yaar? Are You Angry? Please Yaar I Am Sorry."_

 _ **Sorry. He Said Sorry So Easily. And Why He Said Sorry? For Killing Me Even More By His Charm? Or For Leaving Me Alone For So Many Years? Or For Making Me Go Weak On My Knees After Seeing Him? Or... Any Other Reason?**_

 _ **I Ignored Him And Went Inside. He Followed Me And Came And Sat Besides Me On The Sofa.**_

 _"Abhi Tak Itni Chocolates Khaati Ho Tum?"_ _ **He Said.**_

 _"Tumse Matlab? Ho Kon Tum? I Don't Even Know You."_

 _"Ish...! Itna Gussa? Seriously? Itni Chocolates Khaogi To Moti Ho Jaaogi."_

 _ **I Rolled My Eyes At Him And Turned To Go But He Held My Hand.**_

 _ **Uh-huh, Now This Is Torture... Now, I Won't Be Able To Control Any More.**_

 _"Ish, I Am Sorry. I Know All Of A Sudden I Left You Without Even Informing You But I Was Scared That If You Stopped Me Then? I Won't Be Able To Leave You. You Know How Much I Missed You All These Years. I Was Just Simply Incomplete Without You. I Was Dying To Meet You. I Was Dying To Hug You Tightly And Never Wanted To Let You Go. I Am Back To Mumbai Just Because Of You. I Need You As Much As You Need Me. I Am Here To Fulfill All My Promises. Ish, People Say That This Feeling Is Known As LOVE. So, Ish..._ _ **I Love You... Madly And Unconditionally...**_ _I Won't Leave You This Time I Promise. Just Give Me One Chance. Please."_

 _ **Shoot... He Blasted One More Bomb By Saying 'I LOVE YOU'. Wow Kavin, You Are So Good With Emotional Torture. How The Hell On Earth Should I Stop Myself From Hugging Him Now? Why He Needed To Be So Cute? I Can't Control My Tears Anymore. I Swiftly Released My Hand From His Grip And Moved From There So That He Can't See My Tears And Make Me Go Weak Again But Again He Came Behind Me.**_

 _"Ish, I Know That You Are Crying. I Am Sorry If I Hurt You. Please Don't Cry. I Can't See You Like That."_

 _ **No Man! Please Stop.**_

 _"Ish..."_ _ **He Placed His Hand On My Shoulder.**_

 _ **Now That's Enough. I Can't Control Anymore. I Turned And Hugged Him Tightly. Cried My Heart Out. He Just Simply Tightened The Grip.**_

 _"Kavu... I Love You Too But-But I Am Scared About The Fact That I Won't Be Able To Live If You Leave Me Again This Time."_

 _"Who Said I Will Leave You This Time. I Am Here To Hold You Tightly And Never You Go.."_

 _"Kavu I Love And I Need You..."_

 _ **He Said Just Nothing And Hugged Me Tightly.**_ _ **I Felt**_ _ **So Good In His Arms... I Wanna Be In His Embrace Forever And Ever...**_

 _ **And Now Isha Is Complete With Kavin...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, Here I End...**_

 _ **Tell Me How It Was...**_

 _ **Love...**_

 _ **Aisha...**_


End file.
